What you know
by Lolaangelbunn
Summary: Shawn was just walking home. Even he couldn't get into trouble doing that. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**[insert disclaimer here]**

* * *

"Where's Shawn?"Juliet asked walking into Henry's house. Henry was sat in front of Eve, who was in her high-chair, and he was pulling faces she thought, no, _hoped_ she'd never see.

"He went out," Henry stated through a huge smile that made the nine month old grin in response. "About an hour ago, with Gus."

Jules sighed as she walked over to her daughter, all smiles and outstretched arms.

"And he left you with Eve? He usually jumps at the chance to show her off," Jules commented, kissing the golden-blonde baby's cheek. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know, didn't ask. I was, um, distracted," Henry moved to motion to Eve with his eyes, causing Jules to break into a grin too.

"I'll phone him," Jules said, pulling her phone from her bag.

Shawn sat it Gus' car, a sandwich in his lap, binoculars in his hands.

"Shawn, how long are we gonna sit here and wait for this guy to come out?" Gus asked, putting his sandwich down on the dashboard.

"Till he comes out Gus, we agreed," Shawn didn't even lower his binoculars as he spoke.

"But Shawn, we've been sat here for nearly three hours, he's not left yet," Gus said, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"But his car is still there, therefore he is still inside," Shawn reasoned.

"People can travel without using a car, Shawn," Gus pointed out.

"Besides, I saw somebody move by the window earlier," Shawn said, completely ignoring Gus.

Shawn's phone buzzed in his pocket and he lowered his binoculars to check the caller ID.

"Hey, Jules," he said cheerfully as he answered.

"Shawn where are you?" Jules demanded, standing in Henry's kitchen waiting for the kettle to boil.

"Erm, I'm out," Shawn tried. "With Gus."

"HI JULES!" Gus spoke loudly so Jules could hear him.

Jules ignored him and continued to talk to Shawn. "That doesn't answer my question," She growled.

"I'm with Gus, in his car," Shawn didn't lie. He just didn't tell the whole truth.

"Shawn," Juliet sighed pouring boiling water with one hand into her mug.

"Fine, we're watching a suspect," Shawn said quickly in the hope Jules wouldn't catch it.

"Well stop 'watching a suspect'," Jules immitated Shawn's voice."And get back here, you're supposed to be watching Evangeline."

"Ooh, full names. I'm in trouble aren't I?" Shawn concluded, sighing.

"You think?" Jules snarked, sipping her drink.

"Give me one more ho-"

"No, come home now, you promised you would take us to dinner tonight," Jules groaned.

"Really? I don't recall..." Shawn lied.

"Shawn, you remember everything. Get. Home. Now."

Shawn was about to argue his cause but Jules hung up.

"Dude, I gotta go," Shawn opened the door and jumped out, leaving his sandwich and binoculars on his chair.

"Shawn?" Gus tried, but his best friend was already running down the street. And of course, as always with their luck, this is when the suspect decided to finally make an appearance. Gus sighed and decided to go home. He was not going to follow a suspected killer on his own,hell, he didn't even want to with Shawn.

Shawn walked along the road to Henry's, knowing Jules was waiting for him there. Plus she had the car, he wasn't walking all the way home. He'd phoned and told her half an hour at the most, he was a fast walker and he'd ran most of the way. He hung up and ran again, but that just ended in a very painful stitch in his side, which brought him to now, where he sat on a bench, not far from his Dad's house, looking out across the ocean. And what a view it was. The moon was shining off the slow moving waves, the sea making its usual noise and it all looked like a scene from a movie.

Everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

Shawn just knew something bad was about to happen. He just knew it. He turned his head to look at the road behind him, but something hit his temple with the force of a freight train, causing a sickening crack and sending his world into a spiralling blackness...

* * *

**A/N: I am going to upload the next chapter soon, I Promise. If anyone wants to Beta for me that would be much appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reveiws on the first chapter, Here's the second, hope you guys like it :)**

The first thing Shawn was aware of is the quiet muttering in the corner of the room. He knows immediatly its not Jules, or Gus, or anyone he even knows. The voices are clearly male, one deep and gruff, the other young sounding and and smooth. He attempted to open his eyes but the light made him aware of the pounding in his skull. And it really was pounding. It was as though an entire country decided they all needed drums and they all needed to play at the same time in his head, right now. He groaned quietly and the muttering stopped. Something cold and metallic pushed his chin up causing an involuntary moan to escape.

"Looks like our friend 'eres awake," The gruff voiced man spoke with a cockney accent now that Shawn was listening properly. He moved the gun from under his chin, letting Shawn's head drop onto his chest again. "So, , Care to tell us what you know?"

Shawn was confused. What he knew about what?

"I know lots of stuff about lots of different things," Shawn snarked, regretting almost immediatly as the gun whipped around and hit him on the tender spot on the side of his head. The blow sent stars exploding before his eyes, causing the drummers to step it up a notch.

"Was that really necessary?" Shawn grumbledto himself as he attepted to shake the pain out of his head. This only made the pain shoot to an almost unbearable and the edges of his vision greyed.

"Hey, come on now, don't black out on us now. We're just getting started," The younger man, who spoke with a strong Texan accent, cracked his knuckles. "Come on, Shawn. Can I call you Shawn?"

The man didn't wait for an answer as he turned a chair around and sat opposite Shawn, his arms resting on the chairs back.

"Good. Now come on, don't be shy," The young man spoke calmly, as he cocked the desert eagle in his hands and aimed it at Shawn's stomach. "Tell me what you know."

"A little hint would be nice," Shawn spat, looking the Texan man right in his beady brown eyes.

"About Smith you Numpty!" The cockney yelled, about to hit Shawn again but was restrained by a stern look from the Texan, who was clearly running things.

"Dustin Smith? Murder guy?" Shawn asked, his eyes screwed closed as he searched his thoughts.

"Nah, the other Smith," The Cockney said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"So you don't deny he's a murderer?" Shawn tried.

"We're the ones asking questions here Spencer!" The Texan spat his name out like it was a bad taste in his mouth. "Now, tell me, What do you know?"

"I know he killed a guy," Shawn said, dropping his eyes to the bare concrete floor again. "And I know... well, thats all I know."

"You know huh? Or you suspect?" The Cockney was speaking again. "Come on, Duke, lets just kill 'im now."

"Ah-Ah-Ah, Charlie, wheres the fun in that?" The Texan man, Duke, grinned, a mean glint in his eye.

The Cockney, Charlie, began grinning too as he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck.

"Lets get to it then," He said as he punched Shawn in the gut. Hard.


End file.
